theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith and Fishes
Here is my 10th fan fiction. Lincoln had just come back from Flip's Food and Fuel with two cherry Flippies for the twins. “Hope Lola and Lana like these,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. “He saw them sitting at the couch, and handed them their beverages. Here you go you two.” -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Lola. -”Yeah, thank you,” said Lana in a sarcastic tone, as she left the room. -”I don't know, but lately it seems like Lana's been acting strange around me. -”It's because of the football incident,” said Lynn. “She idolized you when our family thought you were a football star, and after they found out it was all a lie, it really disappointed them. Especially Lana! You really shattered her spirit, when she found out her hero was bogus.” -”Oh my gosh!” said Lincoln upset. “I gotta find a way to fix this. Do any of you guys know something I can do to restore Lana's faith in me?” -”Sorry bro! I got nothing,” said Luna sadly. -”Wish I could help, but I couldn't say what you could do for her,” said Leni. -”I have a suggestion,” said Lola. -”What?” asked Lynn. -”Our class had a field trip to the aquarium two weeks ago,” said Lola. -”Oh yeah!” said Lisa. “She was grounded, and was unable to attend. She was really bummed out about it.” -”You can always take her to the aquarium,” suggested Lola. -”Great!” said Lincoln. “I'll bring her there on Saturday.” Lincoln then looked towards the audience, “and thank goodness for student discounts. I can get us in for half price.” Lincoln made the preparations, and by Friday night everything was set. -”Hey Lana,” said Lola, “How would you like to go to the aquarium tomorrow?” -”THE AQUARIUM!” shouted Lana. “Of course I want to go.” -”Well you're in luck dudette,” said Luna, “since Lincoln is taking you there tomorrow.” -”Oh! Okay!” responded Lana unhappily. She walked back into her room, and closed the door. -”Don't worry bro!” said Luna. “She'll come around.” The following morning Lincoln got up, and got ready to head down to the aquarium. Lana had been ready since about 6, and was sitting on the couch waiting for Lincoln to be finished. -”Okay you two!” said Lynn Sr. “I'll give you guys ride down to the aquarium.” The two of them got into Vanzilla, and Lynn Sr, drove them to the aquarium. -”Are you excited Lana?” asked Lincoln. Lana didn't answer. -”You're awfully quiet sweetheart,” said Mr. Loud. “I thought you would have been excited for this.” Lana remained quiet the whole ride. They arrived at the aquarium, and got off Vanzilla. -”Call when you're ready to come home,” said Lynn Sr. -”We will!” replied Lincoln. With that, Mr. Loud drove off, and Lincoln was ready to give Lana a great day. They went up to the front, to purchase tickets. -”With a student ID you get half off,” said the lady. Lincoln shows his student ID, and the lady gave them there tickets. -”Enjoy your visit to the Royal Woods Aquarium,” said the lady, as she handed Lincoln, and Lana their tickets. The two of them went inside the building, and their aquarium visit had begun. The front of the aquarium was quite big with a large blue whale statue at the front hanging from the ceiling, and some statues of sea turtles, a whale shark, a killer whale, and dolphins. -”This looks awesome!” said Lincoln. -”Yes it does,” said Lana, but with an unenthusiastic tone. -”Hey Lana listen I. . .” said Lincoln, before Lana interrupted him. -”I know what this is about Lincoln,” said Lana. “You're doing this to make me forget the whole football fiasco.” -”I know I disappointed you Lana, but. . .” said Lincoln, as he was once again interrupted. -”DISAPPOINTED!” shouted Lana. “You shattered my spirit Lincoln. I began to idolize you Lincoln. I wanted to be more like you, but it was all fake. You became a hero to me, but now you're just a false idol.” With that, Lana grabbed her ticket from Lincoln, and looked away, as they walked into the aquarium. -”Welcome!” said one of the workers. “Would the two of you like to participate in the Undersea Exploration Show in the screening room?” -”Sure!” said Lana, and the two of them were lead into the screening room. They were seated, and the worker gave them brochures for the aquarium. The lights in the room dimmed, and the screen came on. -”Welcome to the Royal Woods Aquarium!” said the narrator. “I am your guide Ellen DeGenres, and welcome to Undersea Explorations. The sea is home to numerous fascinating creatures, and all of the biggest creatures on the planet, dwell in the ocean.” The show continued with informative trivia of the world's oceans, and where certain species of sea life dwell. Lincoln and Lana got to see exciting trivia about prehistoric sea life, and the various creatures in the sea today: from fish, to sea mammals, crustaceans, cephalopods, sea turtles, and more. -”This is cool!” said Lana, as Lincoln was happy that Lana was beginning to smile. After the Undersea Explorations show, they walked out of the theater, and continued to go around the aquarium. -”Where do you want to go now?” asked Lincoln, -”Anywhere that has sea turtles,” responded Lana. With that, the two of them headed over to the sea turtle exhibit. -”Welcome to Turtle Cove!” said the worker at the front of the exhibit. -”I love turtles!” said Lana. -”So do I!” replied Lincoln. The two of them watched the sea turtles for a bit, and then moved on to the next exhibits. -”Hey let's check out the sea mammal habitat,” suggested Lana. -”Great idea!” said Lincoln. And the two of them headed over to the sea mammal habitat. The two of them walked into Sea Mammal Exploration, and immediately went over to the sea lion exhibit. -”Welcome!” said the worker, as he prepared the sea lions to perform tricks for the guests. “Now watch, as Flip here jumps through this hoop,” said the worker, as Flip swam around, and then did a leap through the hoop. The crowd applauded, and Flip was tossed a fish. “Now watch as Doc and Luca do the same, as the the two sea lions do the exact same trick, and are tossed a fish each. -”Cool!” said Lana. -”Hopefully by the end of the day I can really make Lana's day,” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. The two of them then walked over to see the other sea mammals, and were stunned to see that they had a beluga whale on display. -”That's awesome!” said Lincoln, as they approached the tank. -”This is Kala,” said the lady who was in front of the tank. “She was found with an injury on her fluke, and was immediately brought over to our sea hospital. We nursed her back to health, and now she enjoys the hospitality of our aquarium.” -”She's amazing!” said Lana. “It's cool that you guys also help sea life.” -”Our facility is here to both heal, and protect the creatures of the deep,” said the lady. -”Are there other whales at this aquarium?” asked Lincoln. -”Unfortunately no,” said the lady, “but we do have a dolphin exhibit over there,” as she pointed to the other side of the room. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln, as he and Lana walked over to the dolphin exhibit. The two of them were amazed as the dolphins did tricks for the guests. -”Alright, now who would like to get a closer look at our dolphins?” asked the man in front of the exhibit. -”Oh, oh, we would, we would!” Shouted Lana, as she and Lincoln went closer to the dolphin tank. “This is Dinah!” said the worker. “She's the most friendly of our dolphin's, and loves to meet people.” With that, the worker handed Lana a fish so she could feed Dinah. “Very good!” said the worker. “Would you two like to pet her?” -”You bet!” said Lana, as she and Lincoln got close to pet Dinah. Dinah did a leap in the air, and Lana and Lincoln got splashed. -”Ha, ha, ha, ha!” as Lincoln and Lana laughed. -”Who's next?” asked the worker, as some other guests came up. -”It's almost noon,” said Lincoln. “You want to get something to eat?” -”Yeah!” responded Lana, as the two of them headed over to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Lincoln got some slices of pizza, french fries, and a cherry cola, while Lana got a cheeseburger, curly fries, and a root beer. -”So are you enjoying yourself?” asked Lincoln. -”Of course!” said Lana. “I'm having a great time. Thanks for bringing me here Lincoln.” Lincoln was overjoyed that Lana was happily speaking to him. “So after lunch where do you want to go next?” -”Do they have one of those tide pool exhibits, where you can stick your hand in, and touch what's in the tank?” asked Lana. -”Let me see,” said Lincoln, as he took out the brochure. “Yes, they do. It's over at Family Cove right passed the Great Barrier Reef exhibit.” -”Let's go there next,” said Lana. -”Anything you want,” said Lincoln. “Today is your day sis.” -”Thanks Lincoln!” replied Lana. The two of them finished eating their lunch, and then Lincoln bought them some banana splits for dessert, before they ventured over to Family Cove. Once they arrived at Family Cove they went over to the tide pool. -”Cool!” said Lana, as she put her hand in the tank. She touched sea stars, rays, hermit crabs, and a little cat shark. They then looked around Family Cove, and witnessed they had a penguin exhibit. -”Let's go see the penguins,” said Lana, -”Okay!” replied Lincoln. The two of them went over to see the penguins. They stayed to see there trivia lesson about penguins, told by the lady working in the exhibit, and then turned around to go to the Great Barrier Reef Exhibit. -”It's cool they have a reef exhibit,” said Lincoln. “Reefs have some of the most beautiful scenery in the ocean.” The two of them looked around the tank, and saw all the beauty that the Great Barrier Reef, and in it's scenery. Afterwards they looked at the brochure to see where they haven't visited yet. “How about Cephalopod Grotto?” suggested Lincoln. -”Yeah!” said Lana. “I'd love to see some octopi and squids.” The two of them headed over to Cephalopod Grotto, and Lana was fascinated by the exhibits within it. “Whoa! Look at that huge octopus.” -”Yeah! It is cool,” said Lincoln. -”Hey, and there's a giant squid,” said Lana, as they headed over to it's tank. -”That's the biggest cephalopod we've ever had on exhibit,” said the worker who was by the tank. -”I wonder why they don't have any octopi at the tide pool?” asked Lana. -”Probably because they secrete ink when they're scared, and nobody wants to touch a a tank with inky water,” said Lincoln. -”I wouldn't mind,” said Lana. -”Shark Zone?” asked Lincoln. -”Do you even need to ask?” said Lana. The two of them headed over to Shark Zone, and both were amazed at the different sharks on exhibit. “This is so awesome,” said Lana. -”Yeah!” said Lincoln. “They have tiger sharks, reef sharks, sand sharks, nurse sharks, blue sharks, and whoa, even great white sharks.” -”They're the most feared sharks in the sea,” said Lana, as the two of them headed over to the great white shark tank. -”This is the biggest group of great whites on display in any aquarium,” said the man at the tank. “Great whites don't always last long in captivity, but here at our facility we've managed to make a living environment suitable for them to last, and as a result, we have six great whites on display. You might notice we have separate tanks for all of them, since if we put them together they would attack each other.” -”This is so cool,” said Lana. Lana wanted to get a closer look, and so she climbed up the stairway to get a closer look of the great white shark tank from above. She went passed the boundary of the walkway, and accidentally slipped, and the straps of her overalls got caught on the ledge, with her hanging over the shark tank. “HELP!” Lana screamed. -”Oh my gosh!” said Lincoln, as he rushed up there. -”Hold on young lady!” said the worker, as he radioed for help. A few of the shark handlers came by to help get her unstuck, and pull her back to safety. -”Hold on Lana,” said Lincoln, as he approached Lana. -”Stay back big bro,” said Lana. “I don't want you to fall in, trying to save me.” -”I'm not gonna let my little sister be shark bait,” said Lincoln, as he approached her. He carefully made it passed the boundary of the walkway, and slowly walked towards Lana. Just then, the straps of her overalls got loose, and she started to fall, but Lincoln caught her. He was pulling her up, but because he was pulling her up with only one hand, and holding on to the ledge with the other, he lost his grip on the edge of the walkway, and now both of them were about to fall into the shark tank. Luckily a shark handler grabbed them both with a large net, and pulled them to safety. -”Are you okay Lana?” asked Lincoln nervously. -”Yes! Thank you!” said Lana, as she hugged Lincoln tightly. “I've never been so scared in all my life.” -”Thank you!” said Lincoln to the aquarium workers. -”Your Welcome!” said the worker. “Just be careful next time okay young lady.” -”I'm sorry!” said Lana. “I wont do that again.” -”We're just glad you're safe,” said the workers. With that, Lincoln and Lana continued with their aquarium visit, and once the day was almost up, they went over to the gift shop. -”So is there something you like?” asked Lincoln. -”I'd like this shark cap,” said Lana. -”You got it sis,” said Lincoln, as he picked up the shark cap, along with two t-shirts, a plush sea lion, and a plush sea turtle, and headed over to the register. Lincoln payed for his purchases, and handed Lana her shark cap, and her aquarium t-shirt. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Lana. “Hey Lincoln, I'm sorry I was being so cold to you earlier.” -”It's perfectly understandable,” said Lincoln. “I was lazy, and allowed all that to happen. The family was right to be mad at me for lying.” -”Yeah, but I gave you the cold shoulder, and treated you harshly,” said Lana. “You're my brother, and nothing will ever change that, and I should never let anything make me treat you like you don't exist. Please forgive me Lincoln?” -”Of course!” said Lincoln, as the two of them engaged in a big hug. “Well it's time to go home.” Lincoln called their dad, and he came to pick them up. -”So how was everything?” asked Lynn Sr. -”I had a really great time,” said Lana. “It's great to know Lincoln is always there for me.” -”That's what I like to here,” said Lynn Sr. They arrived back home, and the sisters were happy to see Lana so happy. -”So I take it you had a great time?” asked Lola. -”You betcha!” said Lana. “Lincoln and me had a great time, and I've regained my faith in my big brother. -”It's great that she's finally over the whole football fiasco,” said Lynn. -”Definitely!” said Luna, as Lynn, Lola, Leni, and Lisa all nodded in agreement. Lincoln was happy that he hadn't lost Lana's love, and he looked towards the audience. “Lana has faith in me again, and it's great to know that no matter what, I'll always have the love of my sisters, and nothing can ever get in the way of that.” With that, Lincoln went upstairs to put his souvenirs away, and he and Lana both went into his room to play with their plush sea animals. The End Trivia * This was the first fan fiction I made that THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC came up with the title for. ** THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC also came up with the idea of Lincoln doing something to save Lana in the end, which would solidify Lana regaining her faith in Lincoln. * My good pal FirstDrellSpectre had the idea of doing a story continuation form The Loudest Yard in which Lana lost faith in Lincoln because of his lie. I loved that idea, and I thank him for suggesting that I use it. * AnimationFan15 also helped with this by really supporting a Lincoln/Lana story, to be my next fan fiction. * This story has a number of references to the Pixar film Finding Dory. ** The homages include Ellen DeGeneres being the narrator of the undersea show they watch. *** A beluga whale being featured at the aquarium. **** As well as the idea of the aquarium also being a place where they take care of, and heal sea life. * There was originally going to be a whale shark on exhibit, but I felt that was overdoing the Finding Dory homages. * The climax in which Lincoln saves Lana is quite serious, as she is hanging for her life over a shark tank, but I feel like it's also a very powerful moment, that leads to the heartwarming result, that the story ends on. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud